Origins of Glitch
by sparkle123tt
Summary: Normal average girl living in Central City right? Well yes that is until a particle accelerator exploded and she was struck by lightning causing her DNA to change. Now life is completely different for sweet and quirky nerd Clarity Springs. Follow her journey as she becomes the Glitch and makes her mark on the world as it fills with super powered individuals such as Meta-humans.
1. Ch 1: The Accident

In a cozy little nook of central's city's many apartments and lofts lived a woman with fair white skin, pale blue eyes, a button nose, soft lips, and slightly curled chestnut brown hair. This woman's name was Clarity Springs and even though she didn't know it yet this was the night her life would change forever.

Currently Clarity was sat at her desk working on a circuit board. She had already changed out of her work clothes and into a pair of comfy pajama's for the night. She wore soft royal blue sweat pants, an equally soft gray koala shirt and matching koala slippers to keep her feet nice and toasty as she worked. She had her hair drawn back into a high pony to keep her hair out of her face. She also wore a pair of blue rectangular glasses and a silver circuit board pendant in the shape of a heart.

In front of her lay a dismantled computer a top the wooden desktop. The surface's space was cluttered with dissembled parts and wires. The machine in question was stripped down to nothing, but it's exposed blue circuit board. Her pale blue eyes were intently focused on the piece of technology as she nudged a few pieces around with some silver pliers the size of tweezers. In fact, she was so fixated on her task that she barely noticed the storm that was raging outside her cozy little apartment. The sound of the rain splattering against the window panes was all but forgotten to her as she tinkered with the circuit board completely tuned in to what she was doing.

The storm finally became apparent to her as her double door windows blew open banging against the cotton candy blue wall on her right side with a repeated clang as as the windows fluttered from the raging winds. Water sprayed into Clarity's apartment splattering it's droplets upon her rich hardwood floors. She shrieked as the rain sprayed in bouncing it's clear droplets onto her work causing the circuit board to spark menacingly in front of her. She rolled her blue desk chair back immediately distancing her torso from the sparking mess in front of her.

"Oh come on," The woman groaned placing the pliers down on the desk frusterated at her luck as she watched the electrical currents spark in the machine. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth, taking off her glasses with a sigh.

"What now?" the woman sighed as her phone began to ring. She picked up the phone and looked at the screen. The caller id read Lis and a picture of everyone's fave blonde cit girl popped up on the screen. This put a smile on her face. She slid the green button answering the call.

"Hey, Lis what's up?" She asked into the receiver as she walked over to her window to attempt to close them. She kept her phone tucked on her shoulder as she reached her arms out and shut one half of the window latching the first hatch down. She had always loved the old timey fairytale look of these windows, but the way they latched seperately was always a stupid feature of her loft in her opinion.

"I met a guy! And guess what he lives in Central same as you!" Felicity told her excitement leaking from her voice.

"Oh really? That's erm interesting..." Clarity said as she tried to find the right words to respond to her friends revelation.

"I know! Did you go to see the particle accelerator turn on or did you forget?" Felicity questioned her friend all too knowingly.

"Oh my god that was tonight? I completely forgot. I just got so wrapped up with what I was doing..." Clarity trailed off with a sigh.

"I knew you'd forget. I should've called earlier to remind you" Felicity told her.

"You should've. I live in this city and the one time something majorly scientifically cool happens I completely miss it." Clarity complained. Felicity struggled not to laugh on the other end of the line.

"It's okay, Clarity. You'll see the next one." Felicity told her trying to lift her spirits.

"Yeah, sure I will" Clarity replied with an eye roll as if Felicity could see her perform the action.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. I'm sure the next world changing event is going to be made by you" Felicity joked.

"Oh really? Well, I'll probably miss that one too." Clarity replied making Felicity laugh.

Clarity gasped eyes wide as a huge beam of orange light erupted into the sky a shockwave following closely afterwards as the particle accelerator exploded. Her pale blue eyes were wide as a pure blue bolt of lightning shot down from the sky sending Clarity flying backwards crashing into her desk and into the circuit board that was still sparking with electricity. She had dropped her phone in the puddle of rain water at the foot of her window. The blast effectively causing a power outage.

"Riri are you okay? Clarity!? Clarity!?" Felicity yelled worriedly into the receiver as the line went dead. The sound of static all that remained.

Clarity lay there unconscious on the floor, hurt and alone. Her body pixelated and blue lightning whirred across her skin as if her body was trying protect itself from further harm. The circuit board that she had crashed into had burned through the back her pajama top and was now wedged deeply into the skin of her lower back. She laid there for hours until finally her eyes slowly opened. No longer were they a pale blue, but an abnormally bright blue color that glowed as lightning continued to travel along her body. From this day onwards Clarity Springs would forever be changed.

Hooray! The first chapter of Clarity's origin story is out! now for some questions for you all to answer!

1\. How do you think she's going to meet team Flash?

2\. Should I flash forwards nine months or just do it day by day?

3\. What do you like about clarity so far?

4\. What do you hate about clarity so far?

5\. Do you want my chapters to be longer or are they okay at this length for now?

6\. Anything else you would like to say to me!

Comment! comment! comment! (Pls)


	2. Ch 2: Waking Up

Pain. It was the first thing Clarity was aware of as she awoke. Her entire body stung and her lower back felt like it was on fire. She blinked her eyes open only to see she was laying on her back on her hardwood floor. The windows banged noisily against the wall as rain continued to splash in. The sound of sirens drifted in to Clarity's loft as they all rushed about to rescue people.

"Help..." Clarity weakly called her voice just above a whisper, but she received no reply.

"Somebody...Anybody... Please...help."

Clarity rolled over onto her side to face away from the windows chilly breeze, a painfilled cry leaving her lips, tears springing to her eyes, the action causing her serious pain. Her right hand flew around to her lower back only her fingertips didn't land upon skin. Instead Clarity found herself touching something metal. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but as she felt the surface more Clarity realized that it was the circuit board she had been working on earlier. It was now embedded in her lower back. She pulled her hand back in front of her face and sure enough the appendage was covered in blood.

Clarity carefully tried to sit up, realizing that no one was going to come help her. No one could hear her over the rain, and wailing sirens outside. When she went to sit up she felt a sharp stab of pain from her lower back and she was pulled back down to the floor by some kind of force a small crackling sound accompanying the slam of her body against the floor. Confused Clarity tried to sit up again, only to get slammed back down a second time only harder. Clarity cried out in pain as the circuit board was forced deeper into her skin. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but she knew one thing for sure. If she wanted to get up, get to her phone to call for help, then the circuit board would have to come off.

Clarity's breaths came out shakily as her hands trembled. The metahuman rolling onto her stomach so she could use both of her hands. She reached her arms around to her lower back til her fingers brushed the edges on each side of the circuit board. She took a steadying breath tears pricking at her eyes and started to pull. Clarity screamed in agony as she dug her fingers in between the metal and her raw bloody skin beginning to pry the metal up. Tears flowed from her eyes as she cried out, her hands trembling, her entire body quivering, a sharp seemingly never ending pain spreading throughout her body a clear sign that she should stop. Clarity was about to give up, the pain becoming too great until finally the circuit board dislodged itself from her back flying off of her landing on the floor by her side. Clarity laid there completely still for a few moments her eyes sealed shut.

"Okay, Clarity, you can do this." Clarity whispered to herself opening her eyes once again. "Get your phone, call 911, call your boyfriend, call Felicity and everything will be fine."

Grimacing from the pain Clarity sat up to get a better view of her surroundings. Her apartment seemed relatively undamged save for her desk and the possible water damage on her hard wood floors. On the ground near the window she saw her cell phone laying in a puddle of rain water. She grit her teeth and crawled over to it not feeling ready to stand up quite yet. She went to pick the phone up, but the second it connected with her hand it exploded as lightning momentarily crackled in her palm.

"What the hell...?" Clarity whispered in confusion. She went to pick up the remains of her phone to inspect it, but her hand passed straight through the item. Clarity pulled her hand back in shock her heart racing her hand now stinging painfully from coming in contact with the puddle.

Clarity grabbed onto the windowsill and hefted herself up into a standing position her legs trembling from the effort. She leaned heavily on the side of the window and gasped. The city was in a state of panic. She had never seen or heard so many sirens rushing about before. Clarity shivered feeling a chill. She quickly shut the windows tight.

Clarity slammed a hand over her mouth. It was the only thing she could do not to scream. She touched the window pane gently with her right pointer finger where her reflection stared back at her. Her eyes had changed, they were brighter now, so much brighter. They were freakish and abnormal looking. What had happened? Why were they like that? Clarity's breathing picked up speed. Something was wrong. Something was very very wrong.

She winced as she stumbled to her apartment door. She needed help. She grabbed her keys off the hook, opened the door, and made her way outside. She had to find help. She tripped, but caught herself against the wall on the other side of the hall. She leaned heavily against it as she clicked the elevator button fruitlessly, but it wouldn't work. The power was still off. Clarity closed her eyes.

"Cmon, please...please...just work." Clarity pleaded not confident enough that she could even make it down the stairs. Because her eyes were closed she did not see her powers at work lightning leaving her fingertips flowing into the button powering the elevator. When she heard it moving she sighed in relief. Once it stopped on her floor she stepped inside holding onto the side bar of the elevator's wall and clicked the button for the ground floor.

Once she reached the ground floor Clarity limped outside her back flaring in pain. She could feel the back of her soft gray pajama shirt dampen further as rain water mixed with blood. The street was completely empty save for a man sitting on the curb smoking a cigarette. Clarity recognized the man. He lived on the floor below her, with his two adorable little girls and his wife, his name was Trevor, Clarity recalled.

"P-please...please you've got to help me." Clarity called out to him unable to hide the pain in her voice.

Trevor spun around at Clarity's call and he dropped his cigarette to the ground in surprise as he took in the state of her. She looked completely disshelved, holes singed into her clothes in various places, blood covering her hands with smear marks from where she had tried to wipe them off on her pants. Hair disshelved and wet. He leapt up to his feet and approached her cautiously. Her eyes...had they always been that blue? In any case she looked like she was about to fall over.

"Hey, it's alright. I've got you, It's gonna be al-" whatever else Trevor was about to say was cut off the second Clarity's hand touched his arm. The man had just reached out to steady her before Clarity's lightning went coursing through his body. There eyes locked and Clarity watched helplessly as her powers killed the man who was about to come to her aid. She watched as his body seized up and the terror in his eyes reflected clearly in her own even as they glowed bright with power. Trevor's body dropped lifelessly to the ground his corpse now smoking like the cigarette he had dropped moments earlier.

Clarity dropped to her knees her hands covering her mouth in a silent scream. What had she just done?

There's ch 2! Okay so I've decided to take the origin day by day for a bit and then get into the flash episodes later in the origin story. Chapter's are probably going to be 1,000 to 2,000 words or so for the origin story unless I for some reason decide to go beyond that. Once I hit the flash episodes that will probably happen. But anyways onto the questions!

1\. So thoughts on Clarity first waking up?

2\. Thoughts on Clarity's first kill?

3\. What do you think Clarity is going to do next chapter?

4\. What character(s) are you most excited to see Clarity interact with and why?

5\. Is this what you were expecting to happen? Or were you expecting something different?

6\. If I make a story where the legends watch/read this book and react to it will you read it?

7\. Anything else you wanted to ask, rant or tell me!


End file.
